Beautiful Awesome Power Girl
by Bertha Baker
Summary: Marina ish a pretty, cute, and bootiful gurl from dickstrict four who is forsed to participitipate in da annewal hunger gamez. Wil she find love wit da boy of her dreems, wil she be super hawt, kewl, and great lick always? Wil she lern to deel wit dat stupid wench Katniss? My first storay plz reed and revuw. Dis storay is not rasest or homophonic.
1. I am soooo hot and kewl lol

AN: Hi, princess here with my all new story! Thanks to my bff fanfiction writer "Palutena" for being my beta reeder! Everyun out there who is sumebody should revew and favurite my story! Only a simpleton wouldn't revew this fine piece of art. I'm the best writer at my school, people get soooo jeluz but at the end of the day I know they're just haters. Anways, enjoy! ^^

My name is Marina Cordelia Blue. I have long red hair, and big blue eyes with long lashes. My skin is fair, and perfect with no flaws. I have an hourglass figure, and I am a size two. I live in district four, so I have a lot of money. From what I heard, there are only three districts with a lot of money. 1, 2, and 4. I would hate to have to go visit those other non-rich districts, I just can't deal with peasants!

Today was the reaping day, where some random lady read the names of the kids competing in the annual hunger games. I hope that I didn't get chosen. Only a fourth of the kids competing would be rich kids like me, the other three fourths would be hobbos! I shuddered at the thought, before shaking it away. I was in the lake, fishing for my family on my Dad's yacht. I frowned sexily when I realized no fish were coming up.

I then smiled, as I had an idea. I began to sing, and my melodious voice wafted over the waters. The fish slowly started to come up, as if entranced by my voice. All kinds of fish. Soon, even dolphins and sharks started to swim up to me. I smiled darkly, before harpooning them all and cutting them up. I looked over my shoulder to see a crowd of boys drooling at how amazing I was. "Ugh, not again!" I groaned angrily.

"Marina, I love you. Will you please move in with me, marry me, and give me two beautiful children?" One of the boys asked. "No!" I screamed, running away from the crowd. I ran and ran until I was home. Thankfully, I was really in shape, so it was an easy task. I walked through the door, to see my Mother and little sister Potato Blue waiting for me. "C'mon Marina, we've got to go to the reaping." Potato said urgently. Her red hair was in pigtails, and she also had two blue pools of sapphire for eyes. She was almost as breathtaking as I.

"Okay, c'mon kiddo." I smirked, before ruffling Potato's hair. My mother opened the garage, and we all hopped in her Honda civic. Once we got there, we saw the lady from the capitol with the jar of names. She had on a blonde synthetic wig, and a blue slutty outfit. It was Lady Gaga! "Let's see what little monsters will battle it out this year." She smirked, before reaching her hand into the jar. She pulled out a tab, and read the name. "Potato Blue." My heart pounded as I realized what was going to happen to my sweet little sister. "What the fuck?!" Potato screamed politely.

"Oh no you don't Lady Gaga!" I screamed, before running up the stage to molly whop that bitch upside her head. "I volunteer as tribute." I smiled proudly. Everyone looked up at me in awe of my beauty and kindness. "Wow, Marina is such an awesome person!" The crowd all shouted at the same time. I looked at the ground in embarrassment. Lady Gaga, dusted herself off before glaring at me. "Anway, the male tribute for district 4 will be… Flynn Wesley!" I gasped as I realized that was the hottest boy in school and that we would be together. Could I handle that sexy boy? 

AN: Okay, well revew and tell me if you licked it. Stay tund for more kthxbyelol


	2. Wtf Flynn Wesley WHY U SO HAWT!

AN: THNX for all the poseetiv revews on ma first storay. I luv u all an I hop u shit Marina x Flynn as much as I do. Wel, on 2 the storay!

Flynn walked onto the stage. He walked up next to me. I creamed myself. He was sooooooo sexy I couldn't even. I let my eyes roam over him. He looked like a super-hot mix between Edward Cullen, Justin Bieber, and all of One Direction but he was even hotter. However, I had to act like I wasn't interested in him because I'm too amazing and beautiful to chase after boys with a first name for a last name.

"Nnh," I groan sexily. Flynn turns to look at me. "Hey, Marina," He says. His eyes turn into sparkly hearts as drool drips from his mouth. HE'S SO HOT! I feel myself getting a boner but I'm a girl you pervs so I didn't actually get one so stop fantasizing you creeps! He was so fucking beautiful.

He had pitch black hair, and beautiful emerald green eyes kind of like Shrek that shown in the morning light. He was wearing a blank tank top, and jeans. I could see his beautiful muscles glowing in the sun, his smirk that I hated but I loved so much. I actually had a deep history with him.

When I was younger, the school was filled with simpletons who were all so jealous of me. One day in class, we were working on addition, and the teacher asked a question. "If Jacob has ten slices of pie, and he is at a concert, who did the crime?" The teacher read out loud. Nobody knew the answer, but I raised my hand. "Yes Ms. Blue?" The teacher asked. "Joker, because he was asexual." I said matter of factly.

The teachers eyes widened in surprise at my supreme beauty and intellect. "That is correct!" I smiled happily, as all the girls looked at me jealously. However, I was soon to pay the price for my immense beauty. That day after school, I was packing my bags and heading out of kindergarten when a group of ugly fat girls stopped me. "What?" I snapped angstily.

"We couldn't help but notice what a little poop face smarty pants brat mouth you are, and we're gonna have to punish you!" Bertha, the lead ugly girl giggled. "What no." I said, before turning to run away. It was too late, they had all grabbed me and were moving in closer. "No! Why do I have to be so pretty and smart!" I wailed, tears streaming down on my cheeks. I looked out of the window to see the moon, it was blood red. "Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight." I whispered, about to faint.

Then, Flynn ran out with a sword. He was moving through the air, his black hair and his green eyes shining as he slashed through the ugly blob of girls who had absolutely no chance with him. Well, not then anyways since they were deceased. But anyway, they were all dead and screaming and it was kind of funny and I wanted to giggle a lot but I didn't since we're supposed to love our enemies.

When he was done, he sheathed his sword and even though we were just in kindergarten my whole body started to feel hot. He cupped my face, looked me in the eyes, and whispered, "I swear, I will always protect you." Then he vanished in the wind, and left me stunned. It had been a long time since then, and we had never talked again. But every so often I would throw longing gazes at his fine ass.

Well, here we were. We were sitting on a train with lady Gaga. She was talking about stuff that neither of us really cared about. "And then Beyonce and I were choreographing telephone, but then fucking Lindsey broke my nail so it was cancelled." She went on and on. She then turned, as if just noticing us. "Oh! My aren't you two pretty." Lady Gaga cooed. "Why are you calling me pretty?" I snapped sassily. Lady Gaga rolled her eyes haughtily. "Duh, I'm bisexual." My eyes widened as I nodded in approval. I should've known, someone as awesome and creative as her would want both vanilla and chocolate instead of one. I wish I could be like her someday. For the rest of the train ride, I talked to Lady Gaga about Jesus. I was able to testify to her, and give her a bible.

The whole time, Flynn was silent, occasionally sending me a handsome glance. I avoided his gaze, and continued to talk to a certain Mother monster. "And that's how I accepted Christ as my Lord and savior." I finished proudly. Lady Gaga nodded, flipping through the bible. "Ooh, this Judas guy looks interesting. Maybe I should make a song about him. Ohohohoho…"

I glared at her because Judas was the freaking simpleton who killed Jesus, and stood up. "UM NO YOU WON'T BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING ATHIEST MURDERER YOU PEASANT-" But then before I could finish, the bus came to a stop, and we all tumbled around, smashing all of the fancy equipment and we all fell out of the bus. Then the conductor of the train hopped out. He was a fat black guy, with a bunch of bling around his neck. "ALL ABOARD MOTHER FUCKERS" He roared out. "WELCOME TO THE FUCKING CAPITOL"

I looked out to see the beautiful cities that all the rich white republicans lived in, well some black people too, like Obama, Michael Jackson, and Beyonce. But, it was so beautiful. There were tall buildings and the lakes were crystal clear and sparkling, and everyone was dressed so fashionably. Who knew that I had been living in abject poverty for all these years? Flynn was smirking at me. "Impressed Marina?" He purred, his velvety voice nearly causing me to cream myself. I did a good job at covering it up, stuck out my tongue, and ran to the hotel that we would be staying at. I hoped it would at least have a Jacuzzi in it. Not because I wanted to see Flynn naked or anything. "Let's go gaga bitches." Lady Gaga giggled as the three of us walked in.

AN: Oh, tis chapta wus sooooo gud. I werkd rly hard on it so mak sur to r&amp;r. I lov the dynamic between Mariner an Flyn. SO GUD!1 Anywayz, hop u enjoyed. kthxbyelol


	3. DRAMA WIT DA BAE 1 :C

Lady Gaga headed with Flynn and I into the cosmetic room, where she said the designers would make us total stars "Ooh darlings, you will both look fabulous!: She squealed. I let it go since I knew she was bisexual. Anyway, we went into the room. A bunch of girls and gay guys stood around us with dyed hair, piercings, and weird cosmetic changes to their bodies. I was whisked away into a room, filled with hot pink, and I knew that I was going to get a makeover. The designers all gawked at me. "Wow, you're so flipping gorgeous already! I don't know what to change about you!" The lead designer gawked. I growled in annoyance.

I hated it when people pointed out my stunning beauty, I was really insecure about it, and I hated when all the attention was on me. "If I was straight, then I would totally bang you!" A gay guy with a pink Mohawk giggled. "Save it flamingo." I spat at him as he flinched. "Let's get this over with." I growled, sitting down on a plush pink chair.

Thankfully, the process was easy. All they did was put makeup on me. They could skip all the waxing since I naturally didn't grow hair anywhere except the top of my head. It was so weird! My skin was already flawless, and there was no need for any corset because of my curvaceous bod. Now I was naked. "Okay, go wait in that room for the designer." A sassy girl said to me, pointing to a door with a star on it.

I springed out of my chair, and skipped towards the room. My humungous rack bouncing with every step. All the girls and gay guys glared at me jealously. I went into the room, and my lunch was there: Burgers and fries. I happily dug in, savoring the French fry, rolling my tongue around it. I moaned in bliss as I tasted its earthy yet crispy flavor. It reminded me of Potato. Oh how I missed my tender, mild sister.

Then in walked my designer. He was a man who appeared Caucasian, but something was a bit off about his face. His nose was too thin, and he looked like an alien. He had long ebony locks that framed his effeminate face, and he wore a suit. "Hello little girl." He smiled sweetly, waving at me. "H-hi" I stuttered shyly.

"My name is Michael. Michael Jackson. I will be the designer for district 4." He said, tiptoeing over to me. He looked me up and down. "My my, aren't you a little work of art." He giggled, as nervous as I was, I couldn't help but already like him. "Well, what do you want me to wear Michael?" I asked him. He buried his face in his hands immediately, crying welcomingly. "I have no idea child. I know it has to be water related, but that's all."

"There there." I said patting his shoulder. I then started to hum my favorite song: A whole new world. He immediately perked up. "That's it!" He yelled. "Marina Cordelia Blue, you are a genius!" He squealed, picking up my naked frame and spinning me around. "Wait, what did I do?" I asked in confusion. "I will make you and that Flynn guy mermaids!" He said excitedly. I shrugged my shoulders, but it made sense. Michael and I high fived.

Michael gave me a bathrobe, and I went into a room to wait. Soon, Flynn Wesley joined me. It was so fucking awkward! It was silent, and I studied the tile wall. He then pulled out a guitar, and began to sing I love you like a love song by Selena Gomez! "Omg" I whispered excitedly. It was so freaking romantic and then I was staring and smiling at him. 'Top of the morning to you." He said seductively. (Hes British s0 he ses shit lick tht OK?!1) "Oh, goodday, cheerio." I replied. I was fluent in British, so it made me all the more appealing.

We slowly began to lean in, until the black train conductor kicked down the door. "TIME TO PUT ON YOUR COSTUMES MOTHERFUCKERS!" He yelled. We walked out, and put them on. There was a flower in my hair, and I had on a purple seashell bra that showed off my monster milkshakes. I also had on an emerald green mermaid tail. "Wow girl, whenever the buys see you they will want to have some "Fin" with you!" Michael Jackson cackled at his fucking stupid pun. "What about the girls?" I questioned him inquisitively. "What? I thought you were straight." Michael gasped.

I smirked. "The only kind of straight I am is a straight up bitch!" I yelled. Boys were major fucking hotties, but girls were nice to with her boobs, and long hair, and whatever. Anyway, Flynn looked like a major fucking hottie because he was wearing a fishtail, but he was shirtless so I could eye all his goods. He was holding a trident, and he looked all masculine and stuff. We got on our chariot, and I felt a little nervous. Flynn squeezed my hand reassuringly, and I blushed. He chuckled at my face. "B-baka!" I stuttered. (Shes also flooent in asian)

Our chariot pulled up, and the announcer started yelling: "And here, all the way from district four, Marina Cordelia Blue and her love interest!" When we came out Every Time we Touch by Cascada started playing, and a bunch of water shot everywhere. The audience all gasped at our immense beauty. Flynn smirked confidently, and all of the girls in the audience swooned and fainted. I felt kind of jealous, so I yanked my hand away from him. "Marina, why?" He said with hurt in his voice. "Were you just using me this whole time?!" I hissed like a snake about to lay eggs while biting its own rear end.

I stomped away furiously. "This is gonna get complicated. Hee hee!" Michael Jackson giggled as he spun around. I walked right off the chariot, and the song "I Can Be a Bitch" started playing. All of the audience gasped and looked at us in shock. "Omg!" The announcer said. "Are these two having a lovers quarrel? Stay tuned for more!" I kept on stomping away. I walked in front of the chariot from district five. It beeped its horn at me. "Get the fuck off my case pal!" I growled, flipping the drivers off. They started crying. As I walked away, there was a huge crash as all the other chariots rain into eachother. There was an explosion. I smirked as I walked all the way back to the hotel we were staying at.

Meanwhile all the girls and gay guys pulled out their phones and started texting eachother "Omg this is so romantic and Flynn is so hawt and I wish I could be Marina omg omg omg!" Gosh, why did everyone have to be so obsessed with me! Well, I'm just glad that I just need to do the interviews. After that, I can be done with all this shit, and kill all these bitches. Then I can finally see Potato again. WHOOPDIE FUCKING DOO! :)

AN: Thnx 4 all da gud revews I kno Im rly good at riting but stil its nice to get critice. Gota go now, my fcking Dad is making me do my homework ugh what the fuq. Anywas, bai.


	4. Pretty Hurts DX

I got back to the hotel room, and flopped onto my white silk bed. I buried my head in my pillow and began to sob. My tears flowed freely as my heartbreaking voice filled the empty room. I was all alone in the world. I was in an extreme amount of pain, since I was lying down face first, and my lady lumps were seriously cramped. I was so fucking depressed! I got off my bed, and grabbed a picture of Flynn I had. "You think you're so funny, you think you're so cool. Well fuck you manslut!" I ripped up the picture and threw it in a fire. I turned on "My Immortal" by evanescence, and sat on my bed. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought about Flynn. I can't believe he smiled at all of those girls like that! I was just another fly, trapped in his bullshit web of lies!

I screamed and punched the wall. My fist started to bleed, but I was too mad to care. I would show him. I would win the fucking shit and kill his sorry ass! I started listening to "Truffle Butter" by Nicki Minaj, and planted my feet against the wall. I thought of how I was going to win the competition, and started shaking my humungous ass in unison with the beat. My huge boobs were bouncing too, and repeatedly whacking me in the face. Then I started to think of Flynn, and my pace slowed down. I began to sniffle and a few tears dripped down my porcelain face.

"No!" I screamed. "I can't think of that two timing asshole!" I started to twerk even more rapidly, all my junk in the trunk shaking at the speed of sound, but I couldn't stop thinking of Flynn. I started to sob uncontrollably; it felt like I had a dark hole inside of me that could never be filled without him. For the rest of the night I just twerked on the wall screaming and crying until I was finally knocked unconscious from all the pain, agony, and depression.

I woke up in the morning with a sore red face, and a really sore ass. It was really big after all. I decided to go hop in the shower. I giggled as the water washed down my hourglass figure. It felt so nice running down my sore booty wooty. I smothered myself in luxurious soap, before lacing my hair with strawberry shampoo. I then got out, dried off, and put on the district four training clothes. I cringed as I realized I had to interact with Flynn. After he had made a complete fool out of me.

I trudged downstairs, and filled a bowl with lucky charms, raisin brand, cheerios, froot loops, and orange juice. I plopped down and started eating it. "Hey Marina." Michael Jackson said, waving to me. He was sitting right next to me. I smiled, at least there was someone here that I could trust. We took out our phones and started texting each other. We were texting about cute boys.

Afterwards, it was time for training. I was really uncomfortable. My humungous congo bongos were really restricted in the tight training shirt. Then, Flynn walked over to me! I gasped, and looked at him with wide eyes. "Marina, we need to talk." He said desperately. Ha, nice try asshat. "Uh, now we don't, so why don't you go fuck off?!" I screamed in complete rage. He held his hand to his heart as my mean words hurt him. We walked away sadly. I couldn't help but stare at his fine whoopee cakes swaying as he went.

I went over to the Archery section. There was this ugly girl named Katniss over there. "Who the fuck are you?" She sneered. Since I'm such a kind and benevolent person, I decided to treat that flat chested bitch kindly. "I'm Marina Cordelia Blue, nice to meet you." I smiled sweetly. Jealousy filled her eyes as she began to foam at the mouth. I sighed, before picking up a bow. I closed my eyes, concentrating, before firing an arrow. It landed straight through the bulls eye. Everyone except Katniss looked at me, and all started cheering. I blushed shyly, and hid my face behind my beautiful red locks.

"Hey, stop cheering for that wench!" Katniss screeched, before snatching the bow from my hands, and firing an arrow. It hit the edge of the target, bounced off, and slapped her in the face. "SKREEEEEEEEEEE!" The banshee screeched as she flew back. When she got up, blood was pouring from her nose and she was sobbing. Everyone was laughing at her, except Peeta, who was trying to hide his amusement. (Pita dusnt rly lick Katnis he just doznt wanna hurt her fillings!1)

I went over to the cooking section, before I smelled a delicious aroma. I looked and saw a black girl with poofie ebony locks, afro centric poofy lips, and a bad ghetto attitude to match. She was frying chicken over a fire, humming gospel music. I went to sit next to her. She looked up at me and whistled. "Damn girl, you is fine." I rolled my eyes, why did I have to be this boom chicka rocking? "That smells really good." I smiled at her. She grinned. "Aw thanks, white girl! I'm Rue, I like soul food and shit."

I smiled back at her. "I'm Marina Cordelia Blue, and I like making the world smile." I explained to Rue. A tear rolled down her cheek in admiration. We both started talking while eating Rue's delicious fried chicken. She made some collard greens and corn bread as well. I have quite an urban palate, if I do say so myself. Then the training session came to an end. I was sad to see Rue go, but hey! Now I finally fucking have a sassy black friend!

"See yo ass at the interview." Rue said to me. I smiled and nodded, and we high fived. Look at how diverse and open minded I am! So anyway, let's skip over to the interview. I was wearing a beautiful blue green gown, the color resembling the beautiful sea I loved so much. It made me so homesick.

"Omg girl you look so fabulous! Like a little ocean gem, ready to be crushed, used, abused, and discarded!" Michael Jackson gasped. "Thanks" I said glumly. Michael Jackson seemed to notice my sadness, and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey sweetie bells, what's wrong? You can talk to me about it you know." I shrugged. "I guess it's just boy trouble." Michael Jackson perked up. "I specialize in little boys!"

That brightened me up a little. "Well, there's this really hot guy named Flynn Wesley, and he's perfect except for the fact that he has a last name for a first name. And we have a really deep and complicated history together, since one day in kindergarten I was getting bullied by mean ugly fat lesser peasant girls, but then he cut them up for me and swore to always protect me. He's also the hottest guy in school. But little did I know my life would turn around when both of us got selected for the hunger games. Will our love blossom, or will it all burn down?" I wondered loudly.

When I had finished, Michael Jackson had fallen asleep. I got so angry, that fucking transracial slut! I slapped him hard, and he screamed as his nose flew off and stuck to the ceiling. He wailed, and clawed at the ceiling, trying to get his nose, blood pouring down his face. I giggled at his antics. Lady Gaga was watching, and said, "Looks like he doesn't have a poker face." "Shut the fuck up Lady Gaga." I replied sweetly.

I was watching the interviews, first some dumb white girl named Glimmer walked out. The interview man with the weird hair pretended to be happy to see her. "Hey hey hey! Glimmer from district one!" "I need some dick." She replied. "What do you think you have to bring to the competition?" The man asked her. "A nice tight hee hee cave which is ready to be explored." She said with a monotone voice. She lifted up her dress to reveal her spotty yellow panties. Everyone in the audience gasped in horror. "I think you should leave." The announcer said coldly. She ran away crying.

Next the guy named Cato came. "Hey, how you doing kiddo." The announcer guy asked him. Cato started flexing, "I like my muscles." The announcer guy stared at him in disgust. "What the fuck is wrong with all these shit districts and the fucktards they bring us for these games." He whispered. "What do you want to do if you win?" Cato shook his head. "No, you mean…" He turned to smirk at the camera. "When I win. I want to use my awesome muscles to impress a certain girl." The announcer man was done with Cato's flamboyant heterosexuality. "Well who the fuck is she." He growled. "Marina Cordelia Blue." Cato answered.

All of the audience went crazy, all the gay guys and straight girls pulled out their phones and started texting eachother. All of the straight guys and lesbians shouted at the same time, "OH DUDE SCORE!" I looked at Flynn, I could see the rage in his eyes. He grabbed a knife, and drove it through his hand. "GRRRRRR!" He screamed. He ran into the bathroom and started screaming and cursing Cato. "Wow, what a fuckboy." I said laughing. Finally, it was my turn to go on.

"Now introducing Marina Cordelia Blue." The announcer thing shouted. I slowly did the Egyptian onto the stage. The audience went wild. I was so pretty and popular. Then I sat down next to the announcer. "Hot damn." He whispered. "I know right?" I replied. "Why are you so beautiful?" He asked me. I growled. "How the fuck should I know?!" I began to cry. "Why do I have to be so damn pretty? I just want to be a normal girl! But NO, God just had to make me beautiful, smart, strong, graceful, and all of the above! I'm just a nice and humble girl, and I wish everyone could just see that!" All of the audience were so moved by my speech, and they all stood up and started clapping. "Wow, you're such a flawless and amazing person." The announcer gasped. "I know." I said exasperatedly. I walked off, as the audience all cheered for me. I couldn't wait to get out of this dress, it was so tight, and my girls needed to breathe.

AN: I crid so hard whil riting dis chapta. Mareena such a tragik caracta and I luv her so much, she remins me so muc of miselfie. Im criing so had becuz my Dad wunt take me 2 Cici's pitsa. I LOV it ther!1 Anywas, cument and revew if u lick cici's pitsa. Bai. :P 


	5. KAWAII DESTINY LOVE DESU 1

I was finally off of that stage. "Whew" I sighed in exasperation as I loosened the corset that was constricting my huge vanilla sundaes. They bounced out freely. "Aaaaaaah" I sighed in relief. Lady Gaga and Michael walked over to me. "Let's watch Flynn's interview!" Lady Gaga said famously. We were greeted with Flynn's sexy face on the big screen as Michael turned on the T.V. "There's this one girl I like, but I've never told her how I felt." Flynn sighed sadly as all the audience felt bad for him. The interviewer nodded. "Really? Why don't you tell us about her?" The interviewer asked him. "Flynn thought for a moment, "Uh… She's beautiful. She's a girl, she has hair, and I love how her eyes match." He chuckled. "Awwwww" All the gays and straight girls said. I felt a sharp pain in my throat as my eyes began to tear up. This couldn't be happening! He was my dream, he was my world!

"Well when you win this whole thing you can go back to district four and tell her you love her" The weird announcer guy said. A sob spewed from my throat as my shoulders shook. "I-I'm sorry, I have to go." I choked to Michael and Lady Gaga, who were paying no attention to me. Flynn sadly smiled, a smile so bittersweet, just like that really good dark chocolate Hershey shit. "I'm afraid that won't be possible mate." (He hez an asstrayleyan actscent becuz its hawt!) "Because she came here with me to district four."

I gasped in shock as my face turned as red as a tomato. Lady Gaga and Michael Jackson started to cry because they thought he had been talking about them. "Eh?! Flynn Wesley, the hottest guy in school, has a crush on me?!" Oh, how embarrassing! Out of everyone he could've picked, why did it have to be me?! "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed really loud with anger at the sky. It started to rain in response.

I was so angry. I stormed out of the room, and hid in the corner. The audience all awed at how kawaii I was being. I eventually returned to the room with MJ and Lady Gaga, who were still crying. By that time Rue was on stage. "Hello young lady, what's your name?" The interviewer asked. Rue rolled her eyes. "What the fuck bitch, you don't know who I am?! Will someone tell this motha fucka who tha hellz I is?!" She roared. The audience all cheered wildly, loving her almost as much as they loved me.

The interviewer looked scared. "Um… So, what are you looking forward to in this competition?" Rue pondered the thought urbanely. Finally she said, "Getting some damn weed brownies in this joint! Am I right or am I right?! Can I get an amen?!" Amen a bunch of black people in the audience screeched. I was laughing so hard, I love the blacks.

"Where my people at?! Where my people at?!" Rue screamed, as everyone was cheering for her. She then went into a more serious tone and led the audience through a traditional African American church service. They turned on praise music, and everyone was waving their hands through the air and dancing. "Jesus is a biscuit, so let him sop you up." Rue crooned all ghetto-like into the mike. I was so glad I had a black friend to entertain me!

After that four hour interview, Katniss came out. I'm not a lesbian or anything, but I would totally scissor with her. She looked so fucking bangable, with her wet cherry red lips, and her silk satin gown. I bit my knuckles while squeezing my legs together. "Hey, what's your name kid?" The interviewer asked. "My name is Katniss, and I'm really good at lying down in the rain until someone throws bread at me to go away." Katniss answered smugly. The audience all winced at her ugly voice. "Ugh, I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this interview short. Our ratings are dropping like rocks." Katniss bounced out of her seat, shrieking frantically.

"N-No wait! I haven't shown you this yet! You'll definitely like this!" She started to spin around and her beautiful glimmer satin dress began to flow in the air. The audience all watched in awe. The dress slowly began to transform before our eyes. She spun and spun and spun until…

The dress turned into a brown trash bag with the words "UGLY SLUT" In all caps printed on the front. The audience all burst out laughing. "Our ratings are going up so good! Lol!" The interviewer said. Katniss shrieked when she saw what she was wearing. "But Cinna!" She said to her designer. "You told me it would turn into a mockingjay dress!" "Yeah, I lied. So what?" Cinna laughed at her. "I practiced my performance for hours, and this is how you repay me?" She sobbed. "Bitch, want a fucking medal?! Sit your ass down as shut the hell up bitch!" Cinna laughed as the audience all joined in his twisted game.

She ran off of the stage sobbing. She bumped into a wall, and landed on her vagina. It was quite humorous. She howled in agony, before continuing to run and cry. "That was the most touching and edgy interview I've ever seen." Michael Jackson cried, while wiping away a tear. Finally, the interviews were over. I was so glad that Flynn was walking outside the building. That meant that I could molly whop that bitch upside his head!

As he walked over to me he smiled. "Hey Marina." He waved at me. I ignored his greetings and grabbed him by the hair. I bashed his head into the wall, leaving a fuckload of blood. I'm really strong. I then punched him in the face. I kicked him in the place where it don't shine, and slapped him silly. I can get kind of cranky when I'm embarrassed. I then pulled out a baseball bat, and hit him in the head until he feel unconscious. Everyone giggled at our romantic antics, and I furiously blushed. "Keep on going you little lovebirds." Some ugly unimportant girl who dies in the story whispered to me.

Okai, wel dats et. Ah rly lick dis chapta. Giv revews or ah WONT RITE ANYMOR AN I KNO U ALL LUV DIS STORIE!111 Gud. :P


	6. HOW BAD MEH BE? :3

AN: Sorrey Ive ben gone for awhile. I been taken dat SAT and gettin reddy for colleg. I am da smattest persun at ma skewl, and I gut a 2400 on da old SAT. Witch by the way, ish a PARFEC SCOR! I dun haf any frends dat aren't on da internet, but dats only becuz there all jeuz uf ma bewty, brainz, and graids. Anywaz, hurs anuder chapta. Enjoi betches. :P

It was the night before the hunger games. The ultimate battle, which would decide who would rise, and who would fall. Everytime I thought about it I got really sad. I really loved Flynn, and didn't want to have to kill him. He was so hot, and his dick was sooooo big. I also didn't want to have to kill Rue. She was such a sweet, kind, and sensible young woman. I knew that if she survived this, she would make it big in life no matter what dilemmas she would come to face. Plus, if I killed her that would be racist.

I sadly sat in the cafeteria, pondering life and everything as we knew it. Why were we in this horrible system, where we would kill each other just for the amusement of the higher-ups? I was sick of it! I clutched my head and screamed as all the emotions started to overwhelm me. Why did I have to be so smart and so fucking intuitive! Why couldn't I just be a dumb non-sentient government hooker like, I don't know, Katniss, and just do what I was told!

"Nooooooo!" I yelled, throwing myself on the ground and flipping my long shimmering hair around while my huge snuggle pups bounced up and down. The sight was so erotic, all the boys and lesbians in the room were staring at me with drool dripping down from their faces. Who could blame them? However, I was too busy drowning in misery and flailing on the carpet to notice.

Wow, that felt really good. I got up from the ground, now warm from my colossal chest sacks, and started to eat some eggs and bacon. I began to eat – occasionally thinking of Katniss's epic wipeout last night – Before getting up to go talk to Rue. "Yo what up, snow bunny?" She asked me, flashing me a smile, colored golden by her massive grill. "Hello Rue" I grinned back at her, and we started to talk about cute boys.

After a while, we all had to go to our mentors to get ready for the games. Michael and Gaga were waiting for Flynn and I inside of the room. "Oh my stars and garters, I just can't believe tonight's the night we must say goodbye." MJ cried. "Yeah, so depressing and unfair and all that shit." Lady Gaga agreed. "Anyway, today you're all going to be brought inside the training room. You're going to show your strength to the judges. You'll be judged on a score of one through eleven. You can get a high score by showing extensive physical prowess; Or by jumping up and down and showing them your panties."

"Thank you for that much needed advice." I said, winking at Gaga. She winked back at me. Thot-Hoes for life. I looked at Flynn, who was staring off into the distance and smirking. His defined six pack and huge pecs I could see clearly from underneath his shirt. I knew that he would get a high score. I saw him defend me back in kindergarten. I wonder how much stronger he's gotten? Or, more importantly, how much bigger his dick has gotten?

All of the tributes were brought into a room during the afternoon. We all waited for our turns to be called into the training center, and show the judges all of our best shit. I was so fucking nervous! "Oh shit this gonna be some hardcore shit and I aint ready! NOT TODAY!" Rue screamed. Flynn put his hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be alright." He told her. "Thanks fam" She replied, flashing him a golden smile.

I wasn't worried about Rue stealing Flynn away from me. Respectable men aren't her type anyway. Finally, it was my time to shine. "Marina Cordelia Blue of District Four may you please come in." A game maker announced, before ushering me inside of the center. I walked inside, and walked around. There were bright lights flashing and a tall white lady was standing on top of a podium. She had a long narrow nose, and beady eyes. Her blonde hair was stringy, and pulled back in a ponytail. Her only redeeming future was that her ass was so big, it looked like she smuggled a honey glazed ham in her skirt.

"Greetings tribute, my name is Igloo Australia. But you call me Slutisha." "Nice to meet you Slutisha" I said, curtsying to the woman, even though she was an ugly rat. "Okay Marina. You're going to show us how well you'll preform in this competition. Are you ready?" I nodded, before jumping twenty four feet in the air. I flipped five times – all the game makers gasping – until I landed on the floor in the splits.

I pulled out a bow and launched 1,000 arrows into the nearest dummies. I then started to fly through the air launching blasts of pink energy, as "Bring Me to Life – Evanescence (Nightcore Remix)" Started to play in the background. I flew around and around, all elegantly and gracefully and everyone was so shocked.

I then did a ballerina twirl, while launching arrows at all the remaining dummies. They exploded immediately. Then I remembered Lady Gaga's advice. I spun around on a pole and started shaking my ass. I made sure to wrap my legs around the pole. Thick thighs make the dick rise. I got tired of spinning around, and launched fireworks into the air. I ended with a sensual moan. The room erupted into the screams and cheers of applause. I bowed humbly, just grateful for the opportunity and all that shit.

I then left the center, and headed to my room. I started to binge watch orange is the new black. I got really hungry. I ordered 10 pizzas into my room, and started to eat it all. I moaned in ecstasy. Oh God, it tasted so good. Sorry, I just have some really strong feelings about pizza. As I finished up my meal. I ran to our meeting room, to go see the scores announced for all of the tributes. I hoped Flynn did good. I know I did.

We watched the TV screen with MJ and Gaga. Glimmer got a 1. So did Marvel. Cato got a -7. Ugh, I hated that fucktard. Must've taken a lot of interfamilial breeding to get to that point. Katniss didn't get a number. The board just said "She was too annoying and nobody volunteered to observe her. Please tell her to kill herself." I made a mental note to tell her tomorrow. Flynn got an 11. "Wow, you go you delicious hunk of beefcake boyfriend material!" MJ laughed, patting Flynn on the shoulder. "Thanks" Flynn replied.

Then my score came up. I got a 100,000,000,000,000. Everyone in the room gasped in shock. "HOLY FUCKING FUCK MARINA YOU'RE REALLY THAT STRONG, BEAUTIFUL, SMART, AND POWERFUL?!" I shrugged my shoulders apathetically. "You know, honestly, I'm a little disappointed. I kind of expected to do better." I sighed, looking down at the ground. A single tear strolled down my face. Flynn wrapped his arms around me. I smiled, and rested on his rock hard chest. I could smell his calvin klein cologne. It made me SOOOO horny. Anyway, I can't believe the games start tomorrow. I wonder how many insignificant unnamed tributes I can wreck?

AN: Omg Writin da pitsa seen gut me SOOOOO HANGRY. I rly luv pitsa, its da onli thing dat keps meh livin. Withoot pitsa, I wuld be ded insid. So anywa, r&amp;r if u luv piza. Sta tooned 4 moar.


	7. LET DA GAMEZ BEGIN :P

AN: Finaley, the reel acshun starts! I kno u haf all ben waitin fer quiet sum time nao. Its been supr hard tryin to writ dis hi qualitie storay an manetaning my 4.0 avrage at da same tim. Hoever, da writing shuld be cumming fastah nao. I even desined a covah photo fer dis storay. Marina is in da middle, den I jus added Shrek and Niki Minaj, becuz theyre ma heros. Wel, withoot furder ado, heres the storay! Thx to ma beta reeder for editin da storay.

We all knew that this day would come. The day where we would throw ourselves into a competition, and our lives would be completely turned around. I thought that I was ready. Last night Rue and I were hyping ourselves up, rapping along with a CD Slutisha had lent us. We ordered in a bunch of bourbon whiskey, and started to chug rapidly. Now, I had a massive headache and was wretching into the toilet. After I had finished, I hopped in the shower and started to clean myself. As soon as I got out, I put on the hunger games outfit. It was a really tight spandex suit, that made my ass look hella thick. I got in front of the mirror, and snapped a selfie. As soon as I uploaded it to Instagram, it got 258,865,298,643,345,000 likes. Geez, I must be losing followers. Usually I get much more.

The suit was really tight, so I unzipped the front of the suit, allowing my fleshy bolling balls to breathe. I looked really sexy. I had a nude lip, along with a dark eye on. The suit was zipped down low enough so that you could see my chesticle crack. I knew that all of the boys would have their eyes on my thick and juicy body. I headed downstairs, and began to eat. 

I bit into a steak. It was super tender and good. But it wasn't as tender or good as my own body. It's gentle curve could never compare to the arch of my bosom. Can't I ever find a food that's ever as good as I am?! I clutched my head in my hands and started to bang my head on the table. "N-No… I musn't fall into despair!" I wailed, crying into my breakfast. The straight guys and lesbians started to watch, nudging eachother and whispering "Hey, the hot chick's having a mental breakdown again."

They watched me anxiously until I finally gave them what I wanted. "Noooooo!" I screamed jumping out of my chair and rolling around on the carpet kicking my legs. "Nooooo!" I continued while rolling up to a nearby wall and licking it. "Fuck, that's hot." One guy whispered while biting his knuckle. I got up off the floor, dusting myself off and sighing. "I needed that" I laughed quietly. I noticed the lesbos and straight guys were still staring. I clutched my left chest sack, and shook it. "Womp womp" I whispered, before crawling away.

Finally, it was almost time for us to go. Flynn, MJ, Lady Gaga, and I all stood together, huddled in a circle. "Children, it is time for you to leave." MJ cried sadly. "It was so good to be a Daddy figure to you all. The type of Daddy I wish I had. You two were like the lovers I never had." We ignored his awkward wording, and patted him on the shoulder. "Flynn, this may be the last time we speak." Lady Gaga said, looking at the slice of hunk pie sadly. "I hope you survive, may the odds be ever in your favor. See you later gator." Lady Gaga turned to me. "Marina, I think it's quite obvious at this point that you'll survive, and I'll be forced to see you again." "Aw, love you too mother monster!" I cried, hugging her tightly.

The four of us all hugged like a real family. It was such a touching moment for us all. Then a black guy came and kicked the door down. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" He screamed, pulling Flynn and I into a dark room. I saw all of the other tributes sitting down. Inside of the room, we got shots injecting tracking devices so they could track our every move. Glimmer was first. "Ah… Fuck" She moaned as the needle moved through her, ejaculating fluid into her wrist. Marvel was next. He tried not to cry as the needle penetrated him. When it was my turn, I burst out laughing as the needle injected me. Everyone stared in shock. I blushed, embarrassed of my masochistic tendencies. I slipped on a pair of headphones and started listening to my Evanescence playlist.

When it was Katnisses turn she started screaming "NO, PLEASE NO, I HAVE NEEDLESAREFUCKINGGROSSOPHOBIA!" The person laughed, before jamming the needle into her arm. "AUUUGHHHHHH!" She screamed as blood came out of the wound and sprayed in her face. "AUGH, MY EYES!" She screamed before breaking into a seizure. Peeta rolled his eyes, clearly embarrassed by the dumb fuck. Man, I bet Peeta looks at that trainwreck every morning and thinks, 'Man, I wish I was with Marina right now.'

"AW FUCK MOTHAFUCKA THAT SHIT IS PAINFUL!" Rue screamed as she was injected with the tracking device. Hm, interesting. I didn't know that the blacks felt pain. Well, this new information put all of the years of racial oppression into an entirely different perspective. Finally they finished entering our bodies with needles, and instructed us to go into these weird circular tube things. I went and stood in mines. It was so dark and lonely. I started singing softly to myself. Somewhere far off I heard a tribute say, "Man whoever's singing that song's ass must be hella thick." Well, he sure did hit the nail on the head.

Finally the weird tube thing brought me up to the arena. I looked at the bright grassy field. In the center was a cornucopia. What the fuck? I thought this was the hunger games, not a fucking thanksgiving family dinner! "I'm supposed to be in the hunger games!" I screamed, jumping up and down frantically. Then I heard the countdown began, and I realized I was at the right place. Oh, the arena designer must've been a fucking pilgrim or something. There was a bunch of food in the cornucopia, along with helpful tools and weapons.

I looked at Flynn. He looked so hot in his tribute outfit. Good thing it was skin tight, I could finally confirm how big he was down there. I squatted down and looked. "HOLY FUCK THAT THINGS NINE INCHES!" I shouted frantically. Everyone solemnly nodded, acknowledging the silent but deadly dong. 'Remind me to grab some magnum condoms from the cornucopia' I thought to myself. "Ten… Nine… Eight…" The announcer droned on boredly. I saw Rue hungrily eyeing a large watermelon inside of the cornucopia.

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One!" Finally! I started run towards the cornucopia frantically. I needed to win this. I needed to win this for Potato! As I ran, I created a rainbow trail, shining with sparkles and shimmer. I finally reached the cornucopia. I wasn't sweating at all though. In fact, I don't recall ever sweating before in my life. I grabbed a water bottle and a few rations. I made sure to take a bow and arrow too. I didn't take too much though, I wanted to give the others a chance. Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and Clove were already there as well. They weren't grabbing anything, just fist pumping and jumping up and down.

Rue was there. She quickly grabbed a bag, filling it with watermelons, fried chickens, cornbread rations, and an AK-47. "We're gonna be eating good tonight snowbunny!" Rue called back to me over her shoulder. "Only the best for chocolate and vanilla!" I replied. She grinned, before running into the woods. Flynn was there too. He grabbed a super large sword, and then left. Wow, what a man. Now I needed a place to put my belongings. I saw a backpack, and lunged for it.

However, someone elses hands were on it too! I looked to see a district 9 girl glaring at me, while trying to take the bag from me. She looked at my hands, and her eyes widened. "OMG I love your manicure!" She smiled, looking at my rose gold fingernails, even though they were naturally that way. "Aw, thanks sweetie!" I smiled. Then I used my nails to slice open her throat. She coughed up blood, before her eyes rolled back and she fell on the floor. I looked around and saw a boy carrying away an avocado. I was really in the mood for some guacamole, so I shot him in the head with my bow. I picked up the avacodo, and was about to run before I heard a loud shriek of "KAWAI DESU NE?!" My blood ran cold.

AN: OOOH A CLIFHANGAH. Anywah, ah cunt beleef I finishd dis chapta so eerly. Ma gr8 riting skills r cwickly improving. Remembah 2 r&amp;r an all dat shet. I got a 0 on ma ritin asignment. WAT DEH FUQ?! I DA BEST RITER AH EVER MET!11 Also, to da PM'er who sed ma storay waz homophonic IT IS NUTT! I am a librul an I haf gays and lesbos in ma storay! Cumment on da storay an try an gess wat Marina herd. :P


	8. DEELING WIT SUM DEEP EMOTIONAL SHET D':

AN: Well, here ish da next storay. Im in a rly hard plac rite now. Ma boyfrend stood me up on ma first reel date. He new thatt we were datyng, I told him the day b4. Then wen I tryed to proach him about it, he sed some shet lick, "Um, we r nut datyng!" Watevz, I can do much betta den dat. He probably dednt cum becuz he was intimate by my bewty and skillz. He totally has a crush on meh tho. I was weering dis rly kewt outfet, and he told me dat he licked my shit. I wil weer it evry day for nao on. Wel, hers da next chapta, pikking off from a clifhangah. I kno u ben waitin!1

"KAWAII DESU NE?!" A shrill voice screeched. My eyes widened as I turned to see if it was really who I feared it was. Indeed, it was that fucking otaku weeaboo Foxface! She dug through the cornucopia, digging through and grabbing a kunai, a set of shuriken, and a box of sushi. "Itadakimasu!" She screeched, bowing down to the cornucopia. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING WEEB!" Glimmer yelled at Foxface. "You're only like, a sixteenth Japanese!" Foxface turned to Glimmer while smirking snidely. "Um… I watch Fairytail and know how to use chopsticks". Glimmer howled in defeat, before running off with the other career tributes.

I rolled my eyes. I signed up for the hunger games, not peasant central. I ran away with all of my supplies. I knew that Foxface was a weeaboo, with her cat ears she always wore and all, but I also knew that she was a notorious lesbian. She was one of the girls who always drooled after me. I would have to steer clear of her, so she wouldn't try and get me to reenact all of her favorite hentai scenes with her.

I ran and ran until it was dark. I looked around myself for a place to sleep. I didn't want any nasty ass animals or tributes bothering me in my sleep. Then I heard a whisper. I looked up to see a familiar sassy black friend inside of a tree. "Get yo ass up in this tree homegirl" Rue urged me gently. But how was I going to get inside of the tree? I couldn't climb as well as Rue. (See, shees NUT A MARY SU!1) I then had an idea. I sang a melody, so beautiful, tender, and wet. A bunch of birds came out of the tree and started to sing with me.

"Yo this shit is lit" Rue said, bobbing her head to the beat. As I sang louder and louder, the birds began to circle around me, making me look like some dank opera lady. The birds started to envelop me, and flapped their wings so I started levitating into the air. "Sing! Sing louder!" The birds all screeched. I started to sing even louder, as my pleasant soprano wafted through the air. "Sing for me, my angel of music!" The birds screeched. I started singing so loud that a camera that was recording my every movement shattered. "WORK BITCH!" Rue screamed.

Finally, I was safe and sound in the tree next to my best black friend. Should I say my dark side? Ahaha, I'm so fucking liberal. "What the fuck that was some good shit swigga." Rue gasped. I shrugged my shoulders. "Thanks. I haven't sung that melody ever since my Dad died." I turned to face the moon, as a single tear slid down my face. Rue put a hand on my shoulder. "Spill the beans vanilla." I nodded gravely. "It all started when…"

I sat at the table with My parents and little sister, Potato. My dad jumped up and down, blaring high school musical on the TV. "I want fabulous, that is my simple request. All things fabulous, it's getting better to best." My father sang along with Sharpay. "Dad, can we please watch something else. High school musical was made in like, the 80's." Potato cried. "NO!" My Dad yelled, before continuing to jump and down and sing. My Mom cried and drank the pain of being married to such an embarrassment away. I just tuned them out and thought about Flynn Wesley.

All we would ever watch was fucking high school musical. I never shared it with anyone, I didn't want anyone to know I had such a rough childhood. "Ohhhhhhh, high school musical is so awesome.~" My Father screamed from the top of his lungs. "Dad, why don't we watch something meaningful? Like, I don't know, the news?" I asked boredly. My Dad screamed in horror at the idea. "The news?! Why the news of all things?! No daughter of mine will become an ugly intuitive world concerned dork!" He screamed. "Now where was I?" My Dad laughed broadly. "We're all in this together once we know-"

Everything was peaceful, until one day my father got into a fight with his coworkers at work. "Man, I love that Glee movie so much. The vocals, and comedic timing are most impressive!" His coworker said. "Yeah, also Hamilton. Such historical implication, and the soundtrack is phenomenal!" A second coworker responded. My Father waved them off. "Yeah, whatever bitches. Those pale in comparison to High School Musical. A ballad of love, betrayal, and destiny. I relate to Gabriella so much." A certain coworker named Teresa rolled her eyes.

"High school musical isn't that great Gerard. It's cute, but you don't have to put down other people's interests in order to make your own appear greater." My Father gasped in shock, and let out a heartbroken sob as he fell to his knees. "Teresa… You scandalous bitch…" He glared at her from the distance while she continued to converse with her coworkers. "I'll get you back… For this!"

The next day my father shot up the office, and burned the building down killing everyone inside of it. A year later, the police came and took him into custody. He was convicted for the killing of everyone working at the PAMTEX company, in retaliation to them trash talking High School Musical. He was sentenced to death by electric chair. I went into the electrocution room with my Mom and Potato, playing candy crush and asking my Mom to tell me when Dad was about to be killed.

My Dad sat in his pink inmate suit that he had sown by hand for this occasion. "Um, excuse me?! Give my things! I didn't come here to be electrocuted like some stupid peasant." He snapped at the guards. They sighed and handed him a pink feather boa along with his custom tiara. He was also wearing hoop earrings. "What the fuck Gerard?! Those are mine!" My Mom screeched. "Hope you have fun burning in hell douchebag."

"Whatevz" My Dad replied, boredly trimming his nails. He adjusted his tiara, before rolling his eyes. "I want fabulous, that is my simple request. All things fabulous, it's getting better to best. I need something inspiring to help me get along. I need a little fabul-" The guards got tired of hearing him sing and turned on the chair. "AUGH HOLY MOTHER TERESA THIS HURTS LIKE FUCK!" My Dad screamed as he started to spaz out in the chair. He soon caught on fire as his face began to melt off. I looked up from my phone and saw the horrendous scene. Everyone in the audience began to vomit.

The guard laughed. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to put the wet towel on his head." My Dad attempted to roll what was left of his eyes, and snapped his fingers at the guard. The guard took out a pure white fluffy towel imported from Turkey, and placed it on my father's head. He then turned the electric chair back on. My Dad started to erratically spaz once again, but this time it was less melty. "Wildcats forever…" He whispered, before slumping over in the chair. Everyone was silent except for Potato who started clapping and cheering. I was really traumatized by the whole thing, but then my Mom took us out for ice cream so I was all good.

"So now you've seen… The real me." I whispered while I finished my tale of sorrow. I looked towards Rue who had fallen asleep. I sighed in exasperation. "RUE TUCKAHOE TITTYCACA WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" I screamed. She didn't wake up. That bitch probably injected one too many marijuanas. I rolled my eyes, and started to drift off to sleep. A screen appeared in the sky, and showed a bunch of insignificant filler character's faces while trumpets played the Panem theme. Seriously, just when I was about to go to sleep! "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP SO MOMMA CAN GET HER SLEEP!" I shrieked. The music immediately shut off. I rolled over and tried to get some sleep for the fucking stupid bullshit I would have to put up with anyway.

AN: Okey dat was a nuther chapta down. Thx fer reedin and plz revew so I kno wat to imrpoove on. Even tho I kno thers nuddin to improof on sinse Im a rly gud writa. I hope dis backgroond storay helpd proof dat Mareena ish nut a marry soo. She haz a rly sad past an a lot of intesternal beggage. Wel, catch u betches laterr! :P


	9. STRAIGHT OUTTA DESTRECT FOUR 1

AN: ZOMG, I havnt written a chapta for ths storay in so long! I started this storay as a sophore and am ending it as a seener. I am soooooo old, matur and popular, LOL! Anywa, lez get on wit da storay. Is you reddy for love, betrayalz, deth, and HOMOSEXALITAY?!1 Dats wat da kids like these days, amirite? But sex alwayz brings da bois to my yard. :) :3 XD

"Homegirl!" An ebony voice called, diving into my fragile dream. My long eyelashes began to rise, revealing my beautiful sapphire turquoise cerulean eyes. I felt a hand roughly shaking my shoulder, with an urgent, almost panicked, desperation. I looked up to see Rue, my black sassy black friend, pursing her lips and sensually swinging her hips in fear. "Come on homegirl, this forest is lit!" I roll my royal blue forget me not sky blue eyes in exasperation. "Yes Rue, I agree that this is a very enchanting forest. Or in the language of the blacks, I suppose you could call it lit." I'm like the only white person who can interpret what Rue says. Ghetto is a really hard language to understand, and only people as liberal and open minded as me can truly understand it.

Rue shook her head, her urban brazillian weave swaying in the cool morning air. "No, not that kind of lit white girl, it's literally on fire!" I tear my eyes from her vanity wig, to see the surrounding forest area covered in a blazing inferno. Trees were slowly giving way to the flame, falling to the floor to be fully enveloped by the glowing red chaos. I gasped, and raised a hand to my mouth. "By golly, I think you may be correct! We need to leave immediately!" I sprouted a pair of angel wings, and gracefully floated towards the ground. Ru cartwheeled and landed next to me in the splits. (Blak ppl r gud dancers!1) "Let's go!" I screamed. We dashed through the raging hell, narrowly dodging flaming hunks of wood or the occasional clown.

Finally, we made it to an area that was safe. We looked around, and saw lush green vibrant forests, along with the pink, blue, and orange shades that accompanied the rising morning sun. We both sighed in relief, and took in the aesthetic view. "Wait, take my picture really quick" I said, handing my Galaxy Note 7 to Rue. She snapped a picture of me, smiling beautifully next to the sunset. She handed the phone back to me, and I smiled approvingly. "Nice! I need to post this shit on my tinder." I smirked. Rue nodded in agreement. "Yeah girl, get that dick!" We came across a large tree that looked rather roomy and spacious. We sat under it, and enjoyed the shave.

I heard a small beeping noise, and looked above my head. It was a small white box attached to a white parachute. A sponsor gift! It landed on the lush green grass without a sound. Rue and I both approached the box curiously, like predators sizing up their prey. "Well? Open that shit up!" Rue snapped impatiently. I approached the box, and attempted to lift the lid off. It didn't budge. I grew extremely furious, and jumped on it until it shattered into ivory pieces. "Don't mess with me bitch!" I shrieked at the now deceased box. Inside of the remains of the package, two mocha lattes from Starbucks sat.

"I LOVE STARBUCKS!" I shrieked. I grabbed the drink, and slurped it up in one gulp. Rue shrugged, and grabbed her drink. "White people…" She muttered, before reluctantly taking a sip of the delicious heaven sent angel puke. Just then, we heard people walking towards us. I was fucking triggered. We saw three other tributes walking towards us. They saw us drinking starbucks and started laughing at us. "Wow! I can't believe it! Of course the white girl's drinking starbucks, but why would a black do anything that stupid?!

I was completely livid with anger. "Did you just assume my gender?! I screeched, running at them with the sheer force and rage of sonic the hedgehog himself. I ran to one guy, jumped in the air, and roundhouse kicked his face into a tree. His head exploded in an explosion of guts, important vital organs, and bloody blood blood. One of the tributes gasped, and broke out in tears. "Why did you kill him?! All we did was make racially insensitive comments!" Rue growled, bounding towards him. "SQUARE UP MOTHER FUCKER!" She charged him and smashed her ebony fist into his groin. The sheer force caused him to launch into a steel beam that not even jet fuel could melt.

The third begged for mercy. "Please! I'm only 17, and haven't even gotten my learners permit yet!" "WHY WOULD I SHOW YOU MERCY?!" Ru shrieked. "THEY DIDN'T SHOW MY HOMEGIRL LAKISHA ANY MERCY! SIT YO ASS DOWN WHITE BOY, I AINT BOUT TO LET YOU DO ME HOW THEY DID MY GIRL LAKISHA!" We both charged him and began to pound him relentlessly with our first. Soon he was black and blue. "NOOOOO! MY WHITE PRIVELEGE!" He sobbed. Ru swung him around and threw him towards me.

"Batter up!" I giggled, before cracking his head open with a baseball bat. Cool and edgy stuff happened like blood spraying everywhere and other gross stuff your parents would be scandalized if they ever heard you reading about. You're welcome kids. Soon the lush vibrant green fields were nourished and watered by the red blood of tyrants. Ru and I were so proud of ourselves. Fighting racism through peaceful protest, just like Martin Luther King.

"Alright shawty, we need to find them other tributes" Ru reasoned. I agreed, nodding my head. "True, but first we should take a break and set up camp in the tree." I responded. We flew up to the tree, and began to decompress, until we heard more footsteps. I looked to see a group containing some of the career tributes. I saw Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, and some other bitch who's name I forgot. Most importantly, I saw FLYNN MOTHA FUCKING WESLEY! My heart leaped for joy and my vagina sang for penetration.

AN: Prety gud, huh? Ya, I kno. Thx for reedin I ges. Its da best storay on fanficshun. All the othrs suk. I haf a hedache DX IM DYING!1111 Kil urselfs.


	10. TOO MANY BEEZ! DX

AN: HELO, IT'S MEH. I WAZ WONDERIN IF AFTA ALL DIS TIM UR STIL REEDING DIS STORAY. LMAO JK I KNO U R! U HAF NOTHIN BETTA 2 DO ANYWA! I WAZ REFRENZING ADELL DA SINGER, BECUZ SHES COOL AND HIP AND CURRENT BABIE. SO AM I. OBVIUSLY. AS A YUNG ADULT WRITA WHO RITES DA BEST STORAY ON DA INTERNET. LOL. ANYWAZ ENJOI DA STORY, AND DON'T FERGET TO HIT THAT SUBSCRIBE BUTTEN! XD :3 :(

"Oh shit white girl it's ya boy Flynn Wesley." Rue whispered. I saw my man with his artistically tossled black hair, dreamy green hooded eyes, thick ebony eyebrows, and square jaw. This was all complimented by broad shoulders, a chiseled body, and strong legs. Oh fuck he was so damn sexy. I was about to bust a big ole nut.

He was with some of the other tributes including Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, and Clove. Cato started flexing, and Glitter giggled as she watched him. They then grasped onto each other and started grinding each other mercilessly, groaning and panting and screaming in ecstasy. I felt sick watching the two white people play tag with their groins. "Hold it in snow bunny." Rue whispered to me, who was slowly beginning to turn a shade of green. Glimmer wrapped her legs around Cato's face, and started clenching her thighs rapidly. I could hear Cato screaming. Either in pleasure or in pain.

"Oh Fuuuuuuuuck yes! Give it to me daddy! Make me feel like a womaaaaaaan!" Glimmer screeched in ecstasy. Cato started to turn red, making a noise that seemed like a dog who went into a cave and couldn't find his way out. "OH FUCK FUCK FUCK YEEEEEEES! YEEEEEEEES! DADDY! YES! DADDY! I WANT IT! I NEED IT! DADDY FATHER! PAPA1!" Glimmer roared as she sprung up and stomped on Cato's face rapidly. Cato screamed in agony and slumped to the ground. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I puked down from the tree. And it landed all over the tributes except Flynn Wesley. They looked up to see Rue and I. "I thought I smelled two fat and ugly girls who are prettier than me!" Clove sneered. "What the fuck did you just say, ugly cunt?" I snarled. "I said that I thought I smelled two fat and ugly girls who are prettier than me!" Clove screeched in rage. "Oh, okay, I thought you said that we weren't prettier than you, so I was really confused for a second!" I roared back at her. "I'm glad we cleared that up!" Clove screeched. "Do you like muscles? I really like muscles. Especially my muscles. Male muscles." Cato offered. "SHUT THE FUCK UP CATO!" We all screamed. "So many exclamation marks…." He cried sadly before running away from the group.

"Good riddance." Rue snorted gleefully. "I know right?" I smirked. "I hate white people." The career tributes all looked at me in anger. "But Marina Cordelia Blue, you are white!" They all screamed. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. Then why is my hair red?" They all looked at eachother for a full hour, pondering my question. Finally, Marvel stepped forward. "Well, you're right Marina. I guess you're not white."

"Told you!" I laughed. "That's my girl" Flynn whispered ruggedly. "Oh man you're so hot dude I just flooded my basement." Clove moaned at Flynn. "Aw man same my panties are so wet." Glimmer agreed. "Oh dude man same, it's like niagra falls in my panties right now." Marvel piped in. The three career tributes all went on about how attractive he was, and asking to feel his back muscles. I gritted my teeth in anger. "That's my boy toy they're chewing on!"

Ru pointed to a higher up branch in the tree, where a large brown structure hung. It was a tracker jacker hive! Tracker jackers were like bees except there wasn't a movie about them and they were angrier. "Let's throw that at them homie. That'll teach them to be quiet." "More like teach them to bee quiet, amirite?" I giggled. Ru glared at me. "Bitch never do those white ass puns again or I'll open up a can of whoop ass." "Sorry, I can't help it." I giggled, before dabbing and crawling up the tree before Ru could kill me.

I climbed up and looked inside the hive. One of the tracker jackers started smiling at me, and flew over to me. "Hi, I'm Barry the Bee! I'm looking for a human female to be my mate! Would you like to-" I squashed Barry Bee between my hands. "That'll teach him to bee-have." I laughed. I did a back flip, and landed a kick to the hive. It flew into the area where the career tributes were lusting after Daddy Wesley. They all began to shriek and claw at the tracker jackers. "Get me out of here! Let's find Cato!" Marvel screamed. Clove scooped him up bridal style and ran away. "What about Glimmer?" Clove enquired. "Fuck that bitch!" Marvel spat. They both laughed and went off into the woods.

Meanwhile Glimmer was surrounded by the Tracker Jackers. I would call them TJ's for short, but that makes them sound like cool black guys instead of non-famous angry bees. They all dove at her and began to stung her. "Oh, yeeeeeeees fuuuuuuuuck!" Glimmer moaned as the bees penetrated her flesh with their stingers repeatedly. "YEEEEEEES FUCK ME INSECT DADDIES!" Glimmer shrieked as they went in on her. "YEEEES YEEEEES OOOOOOH FUCKKKKKKK OHHHHHHHHHH!" Glimmer roared as she exploded from all of the venom in her flesh. Ru and I looked at her mutilated corpse in disgust, before getting out of the tree.

Flynn smirked, before vanishing in the shadows. I could still hear his sexy voice. My dick was so hard. We went through the forest for what seemed like hours. It soon began to rain. I'm a super optimistic and quirky person, so I tried to have some fun. "Wet t-shirt contest!" I giggled, and began to strip. Ru shook her head. "Nah homegirl, we aint even wearing t-shirts. And I'm hungry as fuck! Can a bitch get a donut?!"

Suddenly we heard a beeping noise, and a sponsor gift came from the sky. We opened it up, and saw a bunch of donuts! "Awwwwww yeah motha fucka!" Ru screeched, as she dug in. We vored the donuts in rapid succession, until our faces were covered with glazed sugar and melted chocolate. I put two donuts on my boobs. "Hey look Ru, it's a bra!" "AHAHAHAHAH BITCH YOU CRAZY!" Ru giggled. "Oh yeah baby!" I screamed, shoving the rest of the donuts down my panties for later. "Alright, now we must find shelter." I growled. We quickly looked for some dank ass shelter.

AN: UGH, DIS WAZ SO HARD 2 WRITE CUZ I GOT A HEADAKE! I HOPE U ALL THOT THIS CHAPTA WAS AS SEXY AS I DID BABY. I WAZ SWETING LIKE A HOOKER IN CHERCH WEN WRITIN DIS. WEN FLYN CUMS AN HE LOOKIN SO HAWT, OOH BABY I NEEDED SUM AIR! WEL LUK FORWARD 2 DA NEXT CHAPTA I GES. DON'T FERGET TO REVEW, AN FER DA LAST TIME, CAN A BETCH GET A DONUT?!1/1


End file.
